


Humans

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Creature Fic, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt finds out Jaskier is a fae. He wonders why the bard pretended to be human all these years.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Humans

Jaskier is actually a very powerful fae. And the first time he meets Geralt, he really likes the gloomy, white-haired Witcher and decides to invite himself to his path. Pretty soon he realizes that Geralt mistakes him for a human (which is amusing to him, you’d expect a Witcher to know his creatures well). Jaskier decides to play along with the whole “fragile human” thing, because he finds it adorable how Geralt thinks that without his protection, Jaskier will get hurt.

Jaskier enjoys pretending that he needs to be saved and protected, when there’s a monster or some stupid people around. He just loves the way Geralt jumps up in front of him, one hundred percent sure that he’s saving the bard’s life. Of course Jaskier could break any creature’s neck by just snapping his fingers, but he finds the Witcher being protective of him a very endearing thing.

But of course he needs to drop the act, once they’re facing real, serious danger. The vampire launches in Jaskier’s direction, his eyes black as night and his fangs sticking out of his mouth. Geralt screams Jaskier’s name in horror and Jaskier barely has time to react. Also, he wouldn’t risk his Witcher getting seriously hurt, it is a vampire. Jaskier extends his hand forward and the vampire flies backwards, slamming into a tree. The vampire scrambles to his feet and tries to attack Jaskier again. Jaskier snaps his fingers and sets the vampire burning in a white-blue flame. The body drops with a loud “thud” onto the forest floor.

Jaskier sighs in relief and approaches Geralt, who’s still on his knees by his dropped sword. Jaskier offers his hand to the Witcher. “Are you alright, dear?” Geralt closes his mouth with an audible click, realizing that he is gaping.

“What the fuck?” He asks hoarsely, blinking at the bard.

“A "thank you” would be nice. Are you hurt?“

"What… What are you?”

Jaskier rolls his eyes, clearly exasperated. “Can we not talk about this now? Let’s get back to the inn, make sure you not wounded and then we can-”

Geralt stands up quickly, grabbing his sword and seathing it. The Witcher crosses his arms over his chest, glaring. “What the fuck, Jaskier”.

Jaskier sighs again, rubbing a hand over his face. “So stubborn, aren’t you? Fine,” He raises his hands in defeat. “I’m a fae. A pretty ancient one, by the way. There. There you have it. Happy? Can we leave now?”

Geralt is still staring at him, but his expression softens somewhat. There’s a minute of silence before Geralt starts speaking.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaskier shrugs casually. “I don’t know… Um. I guess… When we first met, you thought I was a human and I found that fact amusing. I wanted to correct you at some point, but never found the right moment to do it. Eventually, I decided it may be better for you to think of me as human. I feared that you finding out I was a fae would… Complicate things”.

The look Geralt gives him is almost fond. “Hmm. You know it doesn’t, right?” He asks quietly.

Jaskier gives him a brilliant smile. “I’m glad to hear. And uh… Sorry for not telling you”.

“It’s alright”.

“Good. Now, can we please head back? I promise to tell you everything you want to know, later”.

The walk back to the inn silenty, side by side, through the woods.

Geralt breaks the silence first. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did”.

Geralt rolls his eyes fondly. “Why did you act like that all this time? I mean, like you need my protection”.

Jaskier gives him a small smile. “Because I liked it. You protecting me. It was endearing”.

Geralt furrows his brows in confusion. “But you could’ve protected yourself ten times better than I ever could”.

“True. But then you wouldn’t be my hero”.

Geralt stares at him. “I’m not a hero”.

Jaskier chuckles, shaking his head. “Say whatever you want, Geralt. You’re my hero. My savior. My knight in not-so-shiny-armor”.

“I’m not your hero” Geralt almost growls.

Jaskier rolls his eyes, still shaking his head and increasing his pace. “Humans,” Jaskier mumbles, loud enough for Geralt to hear him.

Geralt stares at the back of his head in shock. “I’m not a human, Jaskier!” He protests. “I’m a Witcher!”.

Jaskier chuckles again, turning his head to look at Geralt. “You’re all humans to me” he says with a smile, winking at him.

Geralt feels something hot rising in his chest and desperately tries to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
